Pokemon A Night To Remember
by LT.ThomasMousy18
Summary: Ash and friends get  ablast from the past, mature content pending this will be a lemon.


-1We join our heroes today as they journey on word to the Hoen league, but whats this? somebody seems to be fallowing our group, could it be team rocket? find out next on...

**POKEMON**

**a night to remember?**

a kid from pallet town

with a brand new world to see

dont know whats ahead but it wont get the best of me

there's so much to learn

and battles to be won

I've advanced so far

but still there's always more to come

take a step and im on my way

gonna start all over again

i wanna be a hero

Poke'mon advanced

i wanna be a hero

give me just one chance and the future will decide

if there's a hero buried deep inside

i wanna be a hero

Poke'mon!

"hey Brock why are you always going all crazy for pretty girls?" max asked as they walked

"yea i always wondered about that too...hey wait how come you dont act like that around me?" may asked giving Brock an evil glare

"dont bother may, he has never gone crazy over a girl he knows" ash said looking over his shoulder

"okay..so Brock why do you go crazy over girls?" may asked

"well..you see...that is to say...uh...little help here ash" Brock said feeling very pressured

"I'll answer that for you Brock" said a filmier female voice from the bushes

"is that who i think it is?" ash asked

"yup its me...misty the wonderfully beautiful water trainer" she said jumping from the bushes

"beautiful? does she really think that?" Brock whispered to max and may

"hey i heard that!" misty and surprisingly ash said at once

'geez when did those to agree on anything' Brock thought "nice to see you misty"

"yea its great to see you" ash said rushing up to misty and giving her a quick hug "uh..sorry im a little over exited"

"i can tell, and its fine im glad to see you again...you all i mean im glad to see you all" misty said trying not to let the others know what she had been thinking "so ash..."

"yea...so did you get my letters?" ash asked looking a little afraid

"yup i sure did" misty said with a smile "my favorites where the first one and the last one you sent"

"yea?" ash asked looking surprised

"yeah" misty said stepping closer to ash so she could whisper "they where sweet"

"what is going on here?" may asked max and Brock

"its a long story...in fact if it was a TV show it would take at least four seasons just to explain it" Brock said looking at what would be the screen to our side of the TV and gave a wink

"who are you winking at?" max asked Brock

"uh..nobody" Brock said rubbing the back of his head

"ash how many badges do you have so far?" misty asked

"eight im on my way to the Hoen league now" ash said

"that's great...mind if i come along?" misty asked giving Brock, max, and may a quick look

"im sure it'll be fine...right guys" ash said not even bothering to look at the others

"yea i guess..." max said

"it could be fun" may said

"it will be like old times" Brock said

"so Brock how's the lady hunt going?" misty said giving the group her attention now

"well ya know max and may wont leave me alone long enough to get very far" Brock said giving max and may a cold stare

"well if you would stop being such a...im not even gonna try" may said turning away from Brock

"well come on guys lets get moving" ash said grabbing misty's hand "come on misty we have a lot to catch up on"

later that night...

"im telling you the guy had a Kingdra this big" misty said stretching her arms out wide

"if you say so misty" Brock said sarcastically

"the chances of that being true are not very good" max said sounding like a nerd

"hey guys dont be so mean to misty" may said pushing max over

"so misty what did you do--" may stopped when she turned back to where misty had been sitting but she had gotta up and walked over to where ash was standing looking up at a group of ButterFree that was flying over head "do you think he is still out there someplace?" ash asked as misty walked up behind him

"im sure of it ash" misty said resting her hand on ash's shoulder

"hey misty..." ash said

"yea ash" misty said back

"never mind" ash said stepping forward

"Gary stopped by my gym a while back to check up on me" misty said "he said that the two of you are friends now"

"yea he really ain't that bad of a guy after a while" ash said looking at a tree ahead of him "misty look"

"is that who i think it is?" misty asked

"i think so...hey ButterFree come here" ash said to the ButterFree with a bandanna around it's neck

"frreeee freeeee" the ButterFree called as it flew to ash and misty

"it is you ButterFree" ash said giving his old friend a hug "its been a long time"

"frrrrreeeeeeeeee" the ButterFree called in delight making ash and misty laugh a little bit

"that's ButterFree for you, always happy" misty said patting the bug Poke'mon on the head

"just like old times" Brock said from behind them

"Brock dont do that you'll scare me to death one of these days" misty said smacking Brock upside the head

"yup just like old times" ash said looking at the battered and bruised Brock

"hey ButterFree how have you been?" misty asked the hyper little bug Poke'mon

"freee frreeeee frrrreeeefreee" the ButterFree replied as it landed on misty's head

"guess he missed you misty" ash said while adding more quietly "and so did i"

"i know ash" misty said taking hold of ash's hand

later after the others had gone to sleep...

"you awake ash?" misty asked rolling over to face her friend

"yea, im to happy to sleep" ash answer rolling to face misty

"its been a long time since we slept side by side like this hasn't it" misty said sliding closer to ash

"not really, your always with me, because i..." ash stopped for a moment and looked deep into misty's eyes "i care a lot about you misty"

"i care a lot about you too ash" misty said sitting up "come with me"

"alright" ash said helping misty to her feet and fallowing her into the forest after they were far enough away from camp they stopped

"ash could you kiss me?" misty asked flat out

ash never even answered he just moved close to misty and kissed her "what do you think?" he asked afterworld

"perfect" was all misty said before she moved forward and kissed ash back

ash's hands moved down misty's back as he pulled her closer as they kissed

"misty lets sleep together tonight" ash said in between kisses

"ash i dont think im ready" misty said pulling away

"i didn't mean it like that, i meant lets share a sleeping bag tonight, i just want to be close to you" ash said looking into misty's eyes

"alright" misty said after a moment "lets go"

"ok" ash said fallowing misty over to where they're sleeping bags where

"come on" misty said sliding into ash's sleeping bag

"dont got to tell me twice" ash said as he sliding in

"kind of a tight fit dont ya think" misty said cuddling close to ash

"great ain't it" said replied kissing misty

"yea it is" misty said kissing him back


End file.
